T-800 (Terminator)
. Für weitere Bedeutungen siehe T-800 (Begriffsklärung).}} * Brett Azar: |Terminatorklasse = T-800 Modell 101 |Beruf = Infiltrator |Synchronsprecher_DE = Thomas Danneberg|Name = T-800|Erster-Auftritt = Film}}Der T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Modell 101 (CSM 101 Film: Spiegelung in der Brille auf Kinoplakat) ist ein Terminator der 800er Serie. Er wurde von Skynet aus dem Jahr 2029 in das Los Angeles des Jahres 1984 geschickt, um Sarah Connor, die künftige Mutter von John Connor, dem Anführer des zukünftigen menschlichen Widerstands, zu töten. Dies war der erste Infiltrator, der von Skynet auf eine Attentäter-Mission geschickt wurde. Film Laut Kyle Reese war Skynet dabei den Krieg gegen die Maschinen zu verlieren. Als letzten Ausweg entsendete Skynet den T-800 in die Vergangenheit um Sarah Connor zu töten. Skynet will damit erreichen, dass ihr Sohn John Connor – welcher in der Zukunft dem Widerstand zum Sieg verhilft – niemals geboren wird. Der Widerstand fand den Standort der Zeitmaschine innerhalb eines Laborkomplexes von Skynet und entsandte Kyle Reese die Zeitmaschine zu finden und zu nutzern, um dem T-800 zu folgen, bevor sie den Laborkomplex zerstörten. Der T-800 kommt im Jahr 1984 an. Besorgt sich Kleidung von Punks und Waffen in einem Waffenladen, dessen Besitzer er umbringt. Er nimmt die Verfolgung von Sarah auf, indem er alle Sarah Connors, die in Los Angeles wohnen im Telefonbuch nachschlägt. Er arbeitet die Liste der Zielpersonen dann von oben nach unten ab, bis er bei der richtigen Sarah Connor angelangt ist. Er bricht in Sarahs Wohnung ein und tötet dort Matt Buchanan und seine Freundin Ginger Ventura, die Mitbewohnerin von Sarah. Über den Anrufbeantworter findet er heraus, dass Sarah in der Club-Disko ''Tech Noir'' zu finden ist. Dort versucht er sie zu töten, kann aber von Kyle Reese durch Waffengewalt aufgehalten werden, so dass Reese mit Sarah fiehen kann. Der T-800 nimmt die Verfolgung auf, indem er ein Polizeiauto (1977 Dodge Monaco 1972) kapert. Über den Polizeifunk kommt er an die Position von Reese und Sarah, kann sie einholen und es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagt, die zu einem Crash führt. Sarah und Reese ergeben sich darauf der angerückten Polizei, während der T-800 in seinem Autowrack nicht auffindbar ist. Auf der Polizei werden Reese und Sarah verhört. Der Unfall hat den T-800 beschädigt. Er repariert seinen Arm und sein Auge, in dem er es freilegt. Er benutzt eine Sonnenbrille, damit er in der Öffentlichkeit kein Aufsehen erregt. Dann nimmt er wieder die Verfolgung von Sarah auf und schließt, dass sie sich bei der Polizei befinden. Beim Polizeiportier gibt er sich als Freund von Sarah aus. Der erklärt ihm, dass sie in einem Gespräch wäre, worauf der T-800 den ikonischen Satz "Ich komme wieder." (englisch "I'll be back") sagt. Er benutzt sein Auto und fährt frontal durch den Gebäudeeingang und nimmt den Portier mit. Danach steigt er aus und beginnt eine Schießerei im Polizeigebäude. Die Schießerei ermöglicht, dass sich Reese befreien kann. Er findet Sarah und beide können in dem Tumult fliehen. Da der T-800 keine weiteren Spuren von Sarah und Reese findet, bricht er bei Sarahs Mutter ein. Als Sarah bei ihr anruft, geht der T-800 ans Telefon und immitiert die Stimme von Sarahs Mutter. Er findet so heraus, dass sie sich in einem Hotel einquartiert haben. Er benutzt die Rufnummer die Sarah ihm gegeben hat, ruft beim Hotel an und erfährt so ihre Adresse. Beim Hotel angekommen schlägt der Hund Max Alarm. Reese und Sarah sind so vorgewarnt und versuchen zu fliehen. Werden aber weiter vom T-800 gejagt. Sie fliehen vor dem T-800, welcher sie mit seinem Motorrad (Honda CB 750 Four K2) verfolgt, in ihrem Fluchtauto (ein 1975 Chevrolet Nova). Sie benutzen Rohrbomben um den T-800 von sich abzuhalten. Als dieser sie mit einem Tanklaster (ein 1972 International Harvester Transtar 4070) verfolgt steigt Reese aus und legt eine Rohrbombe in den Laster, der daraufhin explodiert. Die Explosion verbrennt die Haut des T-800 und legt das Endoskelett frei. Der T-800 nimmt wieder die Verfolgung auf. Sein Bein ist beschädigt und er schleift es hinter sich her. Sarah und Reese fliehen in ein Fabrikgebäude. Dort schaltet Reese die Maschinen ein um den Terminator zu verwirren. Dieser lässt sich aber nicht so leicht abschütteln. Reese schlägt ihm mehrfach mit einem Metallrohr gegen den Kopf, wird aber zu Boden gestoßen. Dort entzündet er eine Rohrbombe und legt diese in den Torso des Terminators. Die Explosion trennt die Beine des T-800 von seinem Rumpf. Er kiecht Sarah nach, welche selber durch die Explosion am Oberschenkel verwundet wurde. Sarah kriecht durch eine Metallpresse, schießt ein Sicherungsgitter und benutzt die Presse um den angerückten Terminator zu zerquetschen, der es fast geschafft hätte sie am Hals zu fassen zu kriegen. Eingesetzte WaffenFAQ auf jamescamerononline.com * Colt .45 mit einem Laserzielvisier * 9mm UZI * Franchi SPAS-12 * Ithaca 37 * 5.56mm Armalite AR-18 * .38 full frame revolver Filmskript Das Filmskript enthält weitere Details: Beispielsweise wird erklärt, wie der T-800 die richtige Sarah Connor identifizieren kann. Dem Skript nach wäre Sarah Connor im Jahr 2029 bereits verstorben. Skynet untersucht daraufhin ihre Überreste und nimmt an, dass sie eine Verletzung am linken Bein hatte, die sie sich noch vor 1984 zugezogen haben muss. Daher schlitzt der T-800 das linke Bein jeder getöteten Sarah auf und untersucht es auf diese Verletzung hin. Sarah Connor wird diese Verletzung dann später durch die Rohrbombe zugefügt, welche Kyle Reese tötete. Diese Darstellung ist auch im Roman zum Film vorhanden.Filmskript laut dem FAQ auf jamescamerononline.com: "Vukovick stops the report. Did he hear correctly? Two homicides in one day with the same name? 'That's not all that's the same,' Buckman says, lifting one of the girl's pant-legs which has been slit up past the knee. Also slit, from ankle to knee, is the skin and muscle of her calf, peeled back like a hotdog bun to expose the shin-bone. Vukovick scowls. The same mutilation as the Encino housewife, left leg only. Too fucking weird. The news guys'll have a field day with this... the first one-day pattern killer." Roman Der Roman erklärt, warum der T-800 nach seinem Unfall vor der Polzei flieht und nicht weiter die Verfolgung von Sarah aufnimmt. Hier wird beschrieben, dass der T-800 einen kurzen Systemausfall hatte.The Terminator: Terminator's vision dropped out first. Then all the systems in its microprocessor went off like due to the horrific impact to its hardened chassis. Zudem wurde – wie auch im Film zu sehen – sein Auge und der Arm beschädigt.The Terminator: There was almost a total visual occlusion to the left eye. The eye itself seemed to be functioning properly. It was the surrounding tissue that hindered the performance Film Die Überbleibsel des T-800 werden geborgen und gelangen an Cyberdyne Systems. In dessen Hauptstelle wird der Arm und ein beschädigter Microchip aufbewahrt. Auf Basis des Microchips wird einen neuer Prozessor konstruiert. Sarah Connor, John Connor, der T-800 und Miles Dyson brechen nachts in die Hauptstelle ein, stehlen die Terminator-Teile. John wirft diese am Ende des Films in einer Metall-verarbeitenden Fabrik in einen Kessel geschmolzenen Metalls, worin diese aufgelöst werden. ''WWE 2K16'' Videospiel Kommt als spielbarer Character vor. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Terminator Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Cyborg Kategorie:Skynet